Two Turtle Doves
by LoverOfThings
Summary: After a series of events, Private and Cupid's relationship is put to the test, and they really find out how love and sacrifice blend together. Of course, the rivalry between Skipper's team and Vixen's team don't help anything. In fact, they kind of make things worse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I've had a bunch of writer's block... and what's the answer for that? NEW STORY!

Anyway, since Cupid is humanized here, I have to change her story a bit. So... just go along with it or something xD

* * *

Cupid stared out the small window of her father's midnight blue van. She gazed at the fast moving scenery outside. It was mostly green trees and bushes, but every once in a while she would see a bird, or a tree that obvious looked like it didn't belong. She could see the blue sky too, she thought that it looked more soothing in the afternoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was just fine for her. Even though clouds were so beautiful- especially when they had a pale pink tinge to them- they sometimes distracted her from the sky.

She looked over to check on her twin, Comet. His dirty blonde head was resting on the window, his arms on his lap, and his legs curled on the seat in the middle of them. Sure, Cupid knew it was an odd way to sleep, but she didn't want to judge him. Comet was a fiery little thing anyway. Now that she thought of it, she wondered how they could be twins.

"Dad, are we there yet?"

Cupid rolled her eyes. It was an instinctive thing to do every time her sister, Prancer, talked. She really couldn't help it. Prancer was a ruthless person, much like everyone in her family. And besides, after years of abuse from her, Cupid had a love-hate relationship with her.

Prancer was also very eager to get to their destination, NewYork. Although, she was probably only eager to get out of the car and do something- that's anything with Prancer, she always had to be doing something. Cupid, though, was more eager to get to New York to see...well, one person in particular. She suddenly felt her face flush red. She couldn't even think of him without blushing! How was it going to be possible to establish an actual relationship-she got butterflies when she thought of that- by blushing and acting like a school girl with a crush all the time?

"Just two more miles." Vixen answered, without much emotion. Although, Cupid could still hear a shred of anger in his voice.

Oh, right.

She had almost forgotten about her father's rivalry with Skipper's team. In fact, they were in the van behind them. Blitzen, Rudolph, Dasher and Dancer. She liked them well enough, they were all a bit too hotheaded and paranoid for her taste, and they did tease her more than she would like, but they were alright. They were good fighters, from what she had seen for mission reports. They also always tried to help people, no matter what the costs. She guessed that they were much alike the Penguins team because of that, but they rivalry was so well known. Apparently, years ago, both teams were assigned to missions in the same city. Vixen says that his team had 'accidentally' caught the fugitive the Penguins were after, and they had held a grudge over it because it was, she assumed, a pretty big mission.

Although, she and Private had no idea of the rivalry when they first met. How was it their fault that they had fallen in- oh no. Another blush. Was it filing up her whole face this time?

"How much minutes, I meant." Prancer growled, annoyed. Cupid instinctively rolled her eyes again. Well, her sister was kind of a brat. Prancer was four years older. but it felt like she was four years old sometimes by how she acted.

"About... well, ten more minutes to the apartment." He sneered a bit. "Why? Do ya got somewhere to go?"

Prancer returned her father's sneer with a glare. "Actually, yes. A friend in the west side of NewYork. I'm gonna hang out with him tonight."

"So like a boyfriend?"

She grinned devishly. Cupid hated that look. "Well, to somebody else. But that'll change."

Without thinking, Cupid scoffed under her breath. She caught herself right after, and tried to bring back the air that escaped her lungs. It was no use. Prancer had already caught it. The older sibling turned her body to stare right at Cupid, bloodlust in her eyes.

"What was that, Cube?" She asked, louder and more threatening than usual.

Cupid heard herself gulp. "N-nothing, Pr- Prancer."

"Better be."

* * *

Cupid sighed as she fell on top of her bed. The bed sheets and warm blankets were so fluffy after being spread, that her back fell into her mattress. She smiled brightly. Finally, everything in the room was just perfect. When she came in, the walls were a vibrant, but at the same time pale, blue, and the carpet was a fresh grey colour. The walls had nothing tapped on them, and the dresser and closet was empty. The bed looked almost pitiful, with a dusty brown frame and beige mattress sitting on top. Although, her side wall was mostly screen windows. Which was perfect. She loved to wake up with the newly awoken sun shining lightly in her face.

That change quickly, as soon as she got in. It took maybe three hours or so, but she had managed to make her apartment room feel like home. Pink and white bed sheets and blankets were the first to be unpacked, and spread. Next, she had Vixen bring in her neon green beanbag chair, along with her short work desk. She placed those in the unoccupied corner. Her clothes were the hardest part, though. She had an order of things back home, and she intended to keep it that way. All her dresses had been put into her closet, along with her shoes. Her other things, like skirts, underwear, jeans and stuff, she had to fold and place in her drawer.

She was finally done though. It was time to relax. And she probably only had a half hour or so to. Her dad had been invited to a ball his agency had arranged. And, of course, she was intended to go. She supposed it was okay, after all, they did adore her. She was sure she wouldn't be alone tonight. She wouldn't be enjoying herself, but she wouldn't be alone. Was that fair or not? She was going to go to the hair stylist in half an hour, then she would come back to get dressed, then off to the ball in a dress, and in a limo.

Oh well, it was her first day here, everything would get a lot better. She pulled out her cellphone that was in her pocket. Vixen had just gotten her an Iphone for her nineteenth birthday. She pressed the power button. Two messages. It took a second to decide not to read them, she was too tired. In that very second, her phone sang her usual ringtone, the lunacrons theme. She grinned when she heard Prancer groan loudly in annoyance from the other room.

She touched a button on the screen and put the phone to her hear. She sat up too, crossing her legs. "Hey you." She answered happily.

"Hey yourself." The boy on the other line replied. Cupid's stomach did that fluttering feeling again. This time, however, she didn't mind that much.

"So watcha doin'?"

She heard Private laugh a little. "Nothin'. Just waiting for you to get here. Oh geez. What do I ask first? Uhm... how were the polar bears?"

Cupid beamed at the memory. That was the whole reason of leaving NewYork anyway. Another gift for her birthday was to go see actual Polar bears. Well, okay, it wasn't actually a present. It was more like a way for Vixen to try and get his children to join his team. Comet and Prancer were already set on joining, but Cupid was on the fence, of course. How could she not be?

"Oh, Private." She finally spoke in a dreamy voice. "I don't know where to start. I'm not even sure I could say it all in one conversation!"

"I'm sure I wouldn't be able to either. Then, how are you? It's been how many months?"

"Two. But... oh Private, it was worth it. They were so beautiful. I can't even explain..."

"Then write it. I'll read it later."

"I don't think I'll be able to write that in half an hour."

"Half an hour?"

"Oh, yeah. My dad kind of voluntold me to go to some ball he's agency put together. Hey, you should come. Be my date."

They both giggled. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Vixen would love that." Private said through his fit of giggles.

Cupid kept smiling. Even though she _was_ a little bit serious. "Well, I have to see you sometime today. I'm so bored and I..."

"Miss you?" Private guessed. She could tell that he was blushing on the other line.

"Yeah..."

"I'll go for a walk later and you can met me then, at the park, maybe?" He sounded so sure, almost firm on the subject. It took her by surprise, until she heard his hesitance on the other line. "U-unless you..."

"Nah. That's fine. How's..." She thought for a moment. "Ten?"

"Perfect." Private agreed. Cupid laughed a little. Her fluttery feeling had passed, she wasn't even blushing anymore! And she was finally going to see her boy- nope. She still couldn't even think it.

Then, something even she wasn't expecting. After she had laughed a little, Private had joined in and started to laugh. He didn't even notice that she wasn't laughing anymore, which was funny enough for her to start laughing hysterically along with him. Every time either tried to stop, they would hear the other laughing for no reason, and start again.

Her ribcage was aching by the time the half hour was up.

* * *

_Skipper thought they were to young to be in love. A crush, maybe, not love. But it was the way he would look at her, and the she looked at him that was enough for Skipper to know ow much they truly cared for each other._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I've been listening to the song Cry by Kelly Clarkson, and am obsessed over it. So, everyone should expect that song being somewhere eventually. Just a heads up. Also, I tried to make this chapter longer, but hey, even I get lazy :)

* * *

_Kowalski thought it was strange, almost embarrassing, that the young boy had found love before himself. Perhaps too young. He was much older after all, and even he had trouble with girls- on the rare occasions. But, one look at how the two love birds would share a laugh, Kowalski knew that all his criticism of their love was false._

* * *

Well, she supposed it wasn't that bad. Good? No, wasn't that either.

The dress for Cupid had shown up five minutes after she had gotten her hair done. It was laid neatly on her bed, and she had remembered the air leaving her lungs when she saw it. It was such a simple dress, which was so perfect for her. It was relatively short, only a bit longer past her knees. It was strapless, with the material ruffled up until her waist, then the dress flowed out, hugging her curves that she hadn't known she had. The dress was a beautiful shade yellow. The colour of buttercups.

She kept taking her cellphone out of her purse and checking the time. She felt as awkward as anyone could. It's not like her dress had gotten tighter or shorter, has it? Okay, she doesn't always show her curves off, she usually hides under a security blanket of her casual looking skirts, shirts, dresses, and jeans. She stayed at the tables set up in the back of the ballroom, trying to pretend she wasn't there. Cupid had gotten himself out maybe forty five minutes after it began, Cupid had no idea where he had possibly gone. Prancer was, Cupid guessed, flirting with a young, strong, military man. Vixen, Blitzen, Rudolph, and Dancer were chatting and sometimes dancing.

Dasher was sitting next to Cupid, and she didn't mind that much. Somebody had always had to keep an eye on her, and she knew it. Every since she was born, someone had always had to be watching over her, in case a 'bad guy' kidnapped her to get to Vixen, because she was 'too weak' to protect herself.

She pulled out her phone again. Nine forty. She had better get going. She stood up.

"Goin' s'mewhere sweetie?" Dasher said with his western accent.

"Tired." She explained, making her voice sound groggy.

Dasher scoffed. "T'at's BS. U've been check'n yo phone e'er five min'tes!"

She sighed. Think of something! "I'm just bored, okay Dash! I just want to go home and write about those polar bears!"

The man grinned in understanding. Cupid had become the pet of the team. He knew that she never tried, but she always looked so adorable, even if she was self conscious. Her voice was so high-pitched, her dirty blonde hair was always in the right place, without her trying, and her blue sapphire eyes always shone. She was also so innocent, so pure. It was no wonder she was the one the team always wanted to protect.

"O'kay kiddie. Be s're to 'ive me a copy."

She grinned. She could always count on Dasher to let her do whatever she wanted. "Thank you Dasher!" Cupid leaned forward, kissing the older man on his forehead, careful to avoid his black hair. She quickly held her purple clutch close to her, it was the only thing to keep her from squeaking with joy. She could hardly wait. Finally, after months, she could finally see her love- damn. Another blush.

She gotten in the hallway with record time, and who is there but Donner. She had hardly noticed him. He was kind of handsome, from what Prancer had told her, but she didn't see it. Sure, he had the tanned skin, the muscles, and the raven black hair, but he wasn't _that_ hot. Oh, and she just _had_ to blush too.

Donner laughed. Cupid decided that his laugh was bent on humiliating her. "You blushing 'cause of me, Pid?" Cupid shook her head, speeding up her pace to walk past him.

"So where are ya going? Bored? Like me? We could go get something if ya want."

"You."

"What?"

"You." Cupid explained softly, she was at the door now, ready to walk outside. "It's not 'ya' it's 'you'."

Donner winked at her before she stepped into the night. "Oh yeah. I know it's you."

* * *

"Where ya going, Private?"

The young boy forced a smile. His teammates were enjoying another movie night, a slasher. Private never really enjoyed death, even in movies. The others liked to watch them, though. Skipper would brag about what he would do in situations the characters were in, Rico just liked violence, and Kowalski always had a comment on the science and logic of the movie.

"Just goin' for a walk, Skippah. Is that all right?"

Skipper grinned. He was still focused on the screen of their TV in the living room, some woman was driving in a car on a highway. He could tell, like anyone, that she was going to crash, or something dangerous was going to happen soon. He didn't really want to miss the action by arguing with Private over a simple walk at night. And he knew as well as anyone, that when Private had his mind set on doing something, he did it.

Still... his gut feelings... from the nightmare...

_Every night, for the past few weeks, since he heard that Vixen's team was coming to NewYork, the same dream appeared again and again. _

_Vixen would be screaming, Skipper wasn't sure what, but he was screaming something at him. A dark room, and their were cries of horror in every direction. Cries, from the gentle Private. There was a softer, girl scream too, but he ignored it. The only crying voice that mattered was Private. He took off, running down a randomly chosen corridor, which was darker then the room he was just in. He could hear footsteps following, or chasing, after him, and assumed it was Vixen or Kowalski and Rico. They didn't matter either, the only goal at the moment was to stop those horrifying cries of pain. He vowed that he would kill the person who was sending their little boy to this hell. He forgot how many minutes, or hours, that he had been running, but he eventually broke through into a light filled room. There, in the very middle of the space, was Private, kneeling without much emotion. Scared and relieved, Skipper didn't think and just dashed up to him and wrapped his strong arms around the boy's chest._

___The words seemed forced from his mouth. _Don't scare me like that. You know, right? I love you." 

_The words he heard answered didn't feel forced at all. "I hate you."_

The nightmare had horrified him. Even more so that the dream had been emerging in the daytime. He had a unique understanding with his gut feelings. If he had night terrors, and if those terrors emerged during the daytime, it meant that it _was_ going to happen. Sure, it was strange, but even Kowalski admitted that whatever science proved his gut wrong, it was always right.

He realized that he hadn't answered Private. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that the boy wasn't there anymore. "Did Private leave?"

Kowalski looked away from the screen to look at his leader. "Yes. Twenty minutes ago. I told him he could go, since you didn't answer."

Twenty minutes, Skipper wondered. How did he not notice? Oh, well. One walk wouldn't change his nightmare. He made a mental note to tell Private of his dream tomorrow, or when he got back.

* * *

Cupid walked slowly on the cement of the sidewalk. Her black heels made little clinking noises whenever she stepped, and every time she imagined that she was attracting a serial killer to very spot. She had always been naturally worried when quiet was broken. Lights from the city kept the night light in the dark. It eased her mind a bit, but all she really wanted was to feel safe in somebody's arms. That would be romantic, she decided.

Finally, tired and afraid of being alone in the park, she was about to call out her love's-another blush- name, when she heard her own.

"Cupid?"

She spun herself around so abruptly that she nearly tripped. Private had to reach forward and turn his font to the side to catch her, just barely. Her side twisted and her arms curled into her chest, perhaps to brace her fall. Instead, she fell into Private's soft arms and chest. Her popped up from the middle of his chest to stare up at him.

"Hey. Didn't see you through." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Private grinned. "Come here often?"

They both laughed. What a reunion, Cupid thought, spiting herself for being so clumsy. She pulled herself off of him, and took his hand. They both knew that they were going to the pond, but they had a bit of aways to go, which left plenty of times to talk.

"So how was the ball?"

"Boring. I was sitting with Dasher the whole time, and he has the emotion of a brick. I didn't want to dance, and I wasn't hungry. There was nothing to do." She leaned her head against his shoulders. "What have you been doing for two months?"

"Missing you. There was nothing to do but go on missions and wait 'til you got back."

Cupid grinned. It made her feel a little awkward when Private answered questions like that so truthfully, but at the same time she was flattered. "Well, I'm here now."

Private smiled. "Yup, you are. I don't think you're gonna leave for awhile, so I guess we get to hang out everyday."

They got to the lake, and sat down. They're hands were still locked, and Cupid's head stayed on Private's shoulders. Cupid mused for a minute. They probably looked so young, people probably judged them for being in love- blush- but what did they care anymore? She remembered Private telling her of how Skipper judged him for being so young and being rushed into a military unit, but he was the best sharpshooter in the state, maybe even the country. Age didn't matter to her that much, if she cared about Private, who was to judge. But, she had to admit, if she was fourteen or fifteen, she wouldn't be thinking that. She did have a limit on her age of falling in love.

"Oh, Private. I can't believe Vixen. Hating Skipper so much-"

"I know. It's weird, 'cause they're so much alike."

"Well, I guess that just means that they know exactly how to push each other's buttons."

Private chuckled. "I swear, we are the only people I know that still say 'gosh' and 'buttons'."

Cupid giggled along with him. It was nice, finally being away from Prancer and Vixen and the other boys. She was glad that she finally got to relax. Their giggling held for another minute or so, until they both stopped, Cupid had raised her head to laugh, and their foreheads had both kind of ended up leaning on each other's. Private stared at her. His golden hair was lighter than her dirty blonde, and his icy blue eyes were also lighter than her sapphire ones. Still, in his opinion, she was so... he couldn't think of the word. Beautiful sort of fit, but gorgeous seemed to big of a word. He'd think of it later.

He was staring at her so intently. Fine, he figured this would be a good time. He leaned his forehead upward, and reached his lips foreword. He caught Cupid's lips, in a deep, kiss.

They were stopped suddenly, when they heard shuffling of footsteps, and harsh, manly words saying, "Well, if it isn't the two little turtle doves..."


End file.
